


Meeting of the Hearts

by Liebelit



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liebelit/pseuds/Liebelit
Summary: A simple pixel art of John as a demon and Harold as an angel partaking in an Earthly holiday.





	Meeting of the Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary says this is just a really simple pixel art.. I started it a long time ago as just a random Rinch pic on an app I have in my phone but I had abandoned it and today I was feeling bad because I didn't really have enough energy and motivation to draw an actual thing but I also wanted to post something for Valentine's. So when I noticed the unfinished pixel in my phone I was like why not and decided to finish it and make it somewhat more Valentine themed. Hope you like this little thing.


End file.
